


Carnival

by Xymphonic



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xymphonic/pseuds/Xymphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achaean gang decides to go to a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

****

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" Achilles yelled, throwing ball after ball into the middle of a carnival stand. He was aiming to knock over a mountain of bottles. He kept missing and when he actually did make contact, his throws weren't strong enough to knock the pile down.

"You're doing it wrong, let me try!" Agamemnon shouted over the street's noise. He grabbed the heavy ball from the counter and launched it towards the bottle. He missed completely.

Odysseus and Diomedes snickered behind the two, watching, soon bursting into full-out laughter. Agamemnon scowled. "If you think it's so funny, then try it yourselves! This game is rigged, I tell you, rigged!" The man working the stand just accepted more of Agamemnon's money gleefully and he paid for another set of balls.

Diomedes chuckled. "No way. It's so much more fun watching you idiots play."

Odysseus howled in laughter, tears coming to his eyes, as he watched Agagmemnon fail over and over again. Achilles forced his way back to the center again, angrily throwing until he was down to his very last ball. He hesitated, shaky hand hovering over it. He started to sweat nervously.

Tiny Patroclus stepped forward, placing a gentle hand over his boyfriend's. Beaming innocently, he asked, "Can I try?"

"As if a pipsqueak like you could knock anything over!" Agamemnon chided. Odysseus and Diomedes made more jokes to themselves behind everyone's backs.

Achilles glared pointedly at the other three in warning but Patroclus paid them no mind. The small man carefully picked up the ball and, with ease, he threw it into the stand. The ball smashed into the bottom of the stack, knocking down every last bottle. The mirthful duo shut up instantly.

Achilles carried a giant stuffed bear through the streets as a happy Patroclus hugged his arm. Agamemnon, Odysseus, and Diomedes kinda just skulked along behind them.


End file.
